Healing Wounds
by Odeeyou
Summary: Title is obvious enough. After being gone for six years, Heero shows up at her doorstep looking half dead. And her mission is to (reluctantly) nurse him back to health. Heero x Sally pairing.
1. A Night Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Anything Gundam Wing-ish. That includes characters, setting, blah, blah, blah. I do own the plot however. Though should it closely resemble anyone else's story I apologize for it is not intentional.  
  
This is a Sally x Heero pairing. I don't think I've read any of this pairing so I thought I'd try it and write one. All feedback is good and flames are welcome. I have also written a Heero x Catherine story if anyone is interested in reading it.  
  
On with the story.  
  
"I'll be gone for a few weeks." WuFei stated to Sally over the vid phone. "Lady Une wants me to go this mission alone." He stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Signifying that he really didn't care.  
  
"So where does this mission take you?" Sally smiled at her partner. She couldn't really say that this was a surprise to her. Recently, It seemed WuFei was being sent on a lot of the missions solo. Why was a mystery. But her job was not to question.  
  
"L4 colony district 64182. Some rumor about an underground terrorist training facility. I'm being sent to check it out. I have to go. Talk to you later Sally." WuFei stated quickly and flipped the vid phone off before she could say anything.  
  
"Yeah. Take care WuFei." She said with a sigh and leaned back in her chair at the phone. Six years. Six years since the war ended and she had been assigned to him as his partner. Six years and he was still as impossible as ever.  
  
Had she been a fool to think she could get him to open up a little? "Yes." Sure, she had some romantic interests in him before. But after a few years of the brush off, it tends to make you give up. But that didn't mean that she still didn't care for him.  
  
Why was it so hard to tell WuFei this? Maybe she was too stubborn herself to admit that she still might have feelings for him. No matter. Little mattered anymore.  
  
Getting up from the vid phone, she made her way through her large empty apartment. With her wages from the Preventors, it was easily affordable. Too late, she realized how much worse it was. Having so much room when you have nothing to fill it with.  
  
She stopped in front of a mirror and looked at herself. She had to admit; she put up a good front for someone who was screaming on the inside. She splashed cold water on her face from the sink and undid the braids in her hair. Letting it cascade down her back freely. She hadn't worn her hair like this since middle school. Perhaps she needed to start changing things around here again.  
  
The doorbell ran and she grunted, putting her hair back in their traditional braids. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was getting early in the morning. Who would be calling this early? Regardless, she got her gun ready.  
  
The doorbell rang again. Almost making her jump as she stood right next to the door. Looking out the peephole, she could see the outline of a man leaning heavily on the door. The doorbell rang again.  
  
Clicking the safety off the gun, she threw the door open and pointed the gun at the figure in her doorway. What she saw nearly made her drop the gun. Finding Heero Yuy at your doorstep in the middle of the night is enough to evoke surprise out of anyone.  
  
Finding Heero on your doorstep in the middle of the night looking drenched with blood and open wounds only confirms your suspicion that something is wrong. Especially when you know he had been missing for the past six years.  
  
". . .Sally. . .Po. . ." He fell forward through the door and collapsed on the floor. Sally was still in a state of shock of having Heero show up here at all. Let alone covered in wounds.  
  
She ran forward and closed the door. Looking out the window to see that he wasn't followed by anyone and no one had seen him come into her apartment. She kneeled down at his side and looked him over. Where should she begin? He lost lots of blood. He had several cuts across his body. A cut and a large bump on his head. Dislocated shoulder and possibly a few broken ribs.  
  
He was well enough to drag himself to her apartment so she assumed he was well enough to be dragged across the room. Grabbing his shoulders, she hefted him up and dragged him across the room where he laid him out on top of the dining table.  
  
She couldn't very well take him to a hospital. He wouldn't have any records. That and whoever did this to him might look there. Just as well. This being her apartment, and she being a medical doctor, this place was practically a clinic of its own. She thought wryly before setting to work on his wounds.  
  
Wiping her hands of his blood, now all she had to do was hope he didn't get infected. He shouldn't, but she couldn't help but worry. But onto more important things. Like why he was here at all. He'd been missing for six years. Doing who knows what.  
  
She'd been told by Duo that Heero contacted him once in a while. Mostly just to assure them he was alive. But he never told anyone what he was doing in that time. Other than he was busy.  
  
She sat down at the vid phone. Ready to wake up Lady Une really early in the morning. Letting the phone ring for about five minutes, the other line finally picked up. A Lady Une with bags under her eyes and her hair put into a messy bun in the back picked up the phone. "What?" She asked gruffly.  
  
"Sorry for the early intrusion, Commander Une." Sally spoke slowly. Unsure as to how to act around this side of Une she had never seen before. And hopefully wouldn't very often.  
  
"Sally?" Une yawned into the vid phone. "What is the meaning of this call?"  
  
"Sorry, Lady Une. But it is an emergency." She began. Just wondering how she was supposed to explain this. "Its about Heero Yuy."  
  
"Pilot 01? What about him." Une shook herself from sleepiness at this unexpected turn of topic. Not expecting one of the pilots to come up.  
  
"Well, Une, he's here. In my apartment." Sally watched as Une's eyes became really, really wide in surprise. She continued in detail. "I found him at my doorstep bloodied, battered, and close to death. I fixed his wounds. I don't know who did this to him but whoever they were they did a number on him."  
  
Une's face became very serious. Knowing this could be very bad. Someone would have to be really good to do a number on any of the pilots. If this was a new threat. . . "Where is he currently?"  
  
"Right now he's in my bed, unconscious. Hard telling for how long." She paused for a moment. "Shall I bring him to the Preventors hospital on the base?" She asked. Not sure just what she was to do with him now.  
  
Une thought this over for a minute. "Negative. If this is a new threat, then whoever did this will be searching the hospitals. And if they know who he is, that might include Preventors HQ. Keep him there until he wakes up." She paused for a moment in thought. "In fact, Preventor Sally, I am making it your mission to take care of him there at your apartment. Until the threat can be identified."  
  
"Yes, Lady Une." Sally saluted the screen before flipping it off. Crap. She thought. This was not going to be an easy task. Remembering what Heero was like. Although, it was questionable. After all, he did search her out. Letting out a sigh, she prepared to go check on her new patient. 


	2. Conditions

While he was still unconscious, Sally worked on some of his more serious wounds. She didn't want to have to think about what he might try to do to stop her when he did become conscious. Not that she would put up with it.  
  
He had been unconscious for a few days now. So she took the time to study him. Six years you could only expect him to grow. Though he was still shorter than she was. By an inch or two maybe. He definitely looked older. His face much more chiseled and his chest much more defined. And when she removed his bloody cloths, she couldn't help but notice some things have REALLY grown in the past six years.  
  
She couldn't help it. She had to remove his bloody cloths to clean his wounds. At least, that was her excuse. Kind of funny actually. Heero was probably the first guy she has had in her apartment in about two years. She had a boyfriend once. But WuFei disapproved of him. And she valued WuFei's opinion. Rare as he gave it.  
  
It was still a wonder that he survived with all his wounds. But in the end, it wasn't all that surprising. After all, the guy did blow himself up in his own Gundam.  
  
Six years. What had he been doing all that time? What had happened that had done this to him? It was a frightening thought. And one that you couldn't help but think about. If they did this to him, and they know he's alive, then they'll want him dead. And anyone else he's come in contact with.  
  
Sitting in a chair next to the bed, she watched over him. She was about to drift off into slumber herself when she heard a soft moan. She was awake instantly and looked to the bed. Where she saw with relief that he was waking up. He'd had a rather bad head wound. And she was almost afraid that he might have had a concussion or fall into a coma. Thankfully, neither happened.  
  
She grinned at him when he started to open his eyes. And she gave him a moment to realize just where he was or what had happened. The first thing she surmised that he realized first, was how much pain he was in. As he slowly moved a hand up to his bandaged hear.  
  
Opening his eyes and getting them used to the light, he looked about briefly at everything around him. The bedroom, to be precise. Before his eyes fell on her. What surprised her the most, was how surprised he looked!  
  
"Sally Po?" He asked with the most question and bewilderment she or anyone could have seen in his face. If the situation were not so serious, it might have been comical to see it.  
  
"Yes, Heero." She let him know that it was in fact her. Another surprise. She had expected him to act more violently given his training. When waking up in an unfamiliar place. It appeared that he had changed in other aspects as well.  
  
He looked a little confused. But she saw him work to pull his mask of stone back on. Looking completely emotionless. The more familiar Heero Yuy. He looked about the room. Though it didn't show, you knew there were questions on his mind. "How did I get here?"  
  
"Well, first hauled your unconscious body from the dinning table where I tended to you wounds and then brought you to my room." She smiled at him. No reaction. The guy never could take a joke. "I found you on my doorstep bloodied and near death." She put it bluntly.  
  
She saw his mask waver slightly at the information given to him. Almost like he didn't understand it. He pulled it up again. "Bloodied?" He spoke hoarsely.  
  
She nodded her head and watched as he brought his hand up to his injured head once more. "You don't remember?" She asked him. Watching him shake his head slowly. This could be bad. "What is the date today?" Sally could already tell she wasn't going to like this.  
  
"201 AC, April 7th." He told her the last date that he remembered. And we was beginning to fear the same thing that she was thinking. If his head wound was bad enough...  
  
She rubbed the worry about of her eyes before she began. "Your about six moths behind the current date. Some short term memory loss it seems." Oh, boy. This was going to make things so much easier. Couldn't wait to tell Une that even with him awake, we didn't know what we were up against. "What is the last thing that you remember?"  
  
"Going to the L4 colony district to check out rumors of a possible terrorist training facility. No immediate leads that I can remember. I remember there was..." He grunted in suppression of a groan and moved both hands to the side of his head.  
  
She stood up and moved to his side. Examining his head. Another thought came to mind. That was the same thing WuFei had been assigned to do. What if Heero had walked into a trap? What if WuFei... But there was nothing she could do about. The orders were strict radio silence. And even if it was an emergency, she didn't have the authority.  
  
"Can you remember anything else?" He shook his head again. It would be a few weeks before he was well enough to get out of bed. Until then, all she could do was hope that his memory would resurface.  
  
Sally sat down at the vid phone again. She briefed Une of Heero's condition once every two to three days. Depending on the changes. At least this time she would not be waking her up in the middle of the night again. Une would be likely to fire her if that continued.  
  
"Lady Une." Sally saluted the screen as her commander appeared on the screen. Une returned the salute. "Heero Yuy has awakened. But he appears to have some memory loss. Until his memory resurfaces, we have no idea of the threat at hand."  
  
Une nodded her head to this. "Very well. Keep me briefed of any changes. Keep him there as long as you can or until I can talk to him myself." The screen flipped off.  
  
She leaned back in her chair. How long would she have to play nurse? Of course, he couldn't be any worse than WuFei. But with WuFei, at least she could argue with him. But with Heero, all she was likely to get would be a few grunts out of him.  
  
The door opened with a creek and she turned around to see Heero leaning heavily in the door way. "What did Une have to say?"  
  
"You idiot!" She got up from the chair and walked to the door. "You just woke up and in no condition to do anything! Get back in bed!" She yelled at him and slapped him upside the head.  
  
Heero just about fell over from the slap and glared at her at her for it. Putting his hand back up to his head again. "I thought you were a doctor? You're supposed to heal wounds. Not inflict pain."  
  
Sally put a hand up to her mouth when she realized what she had just done. She completely forgot about his head wound and hit him in the head! "I'm sorry! I... was that sarcasm I heard from the perfect soldier?" She smiled I disbelief at him.  
  
"Six years does a great many different things for some people." He slumped to the floor in exhaustion. "I need a drink."  
  
"You and me both." She hauled him back onto his feet and headed back to the bedroom. "Until we figure out what the threat is. How you got this way. You are going to stay here." She dropped him in the bed.  
  
"Damn." 


	3. Grocery Shopping

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or the people in it or anything of that sort. If I did, I don't think the series would have turned out as well as it did. Let us all give thanks.  
  
Sally grumbled softly to herself as she came home to her apartment after a quick trip to the office. Heero had been staying at her place for a little over a week now. What bothered her was his insistency to go through her things. He didn't go through anything really personal. But they were still her things.  
  
He was bored. As she could see why. He had already put use to her home computer. Hard telling just what he hacked into with it. It was weird to come home to an apartment that was silent when you knew someone else was staying there.  
  
This was Heero she was talking about. You'd never come into the apartment and hear loud music playing while he played air guitar. Even though she did. The silence was still unnerving.  
  
Setting her briefcase next to the front door, she went ahead. Wondering just what Heero was doing now with his spare time. And curiosity getting the better of her. Just what does the perfect soldier do with spare time on his hands?  
  
Sneaking through the house as quietly as she could. Though knowing Heero, he already knew she was there. She peaked in some of the rooms to see where he was. Until she came to the kitchen.  
  
She had never seen such a sorrowful expression in his eyes. Or on anyone for that matter. Let alone Heero. It froze her to the spot. She didn't know just how long she held her breath. But the look those eyes held made her heart ache. Without even knowing why.  
  
Heero was looking away from her at the moment. Completely oblivious to the world around him. As if he we looking out into space. When she looked in the direction his eyes were, she saw a set of kitchen knives sitting on the kitchen counter.  
  
Slowly, as though in a dream, he picked one up. Running his thumb across the blades surface softly. Testing its sharpness. He looked down on it thoughtfully. And rummaged through a drawer near by. He pulled out one of the sharpening stones she had just for that use.  
  
He made slow deliberate movements with the knife across the stone. Not putting undue pressure on the knife. Running his thumb alone the blade periodically until its sharpness met his satisfaction. Running his thumb across it again, he grunted his approval and placed the sharpening stone back in its drawer before placing the knife back on the counter with the others.  
  
He turned to look at her, when she finally remembered to breath and realized her head was sticking out from behind the door. She smiled at him, covering up her worry. "How have you been holding out by yourself."  
  
Heero nodded his head. "Fine. Thank you. For your hospitality." His eyes became the hard cold eyes she was used to. She wondered just what he could have been thinking about. Up until this point, she had always though of Heero as the strongest of the Gundam Pilots. She forgot to remember that he was still human.  
  
"No problem at all, Heero. You are always welcome at my place." She smiled at him. But it seemed to have little effect on him as she let it drop. He really needed something to do. An idea came to mind as a grin swept her face.  
  
The grin did not go unnoticed by Heero. Knowing that she was probably up to something. He watched as she walked further into the kitchen and pulled something off from the fridge door. "Since your up and about now, I have something you can do."  
  
"What?" He asked interested as to what she would deem him able to do. In his point of view, he was healthy enough to do whatever he wanted or needed to do. But to a doctor who's patient is badly injured in a dozen different places, they might disagree.  
  
Sally shoved a little piece of paper in his face. "Shopping list." She stated simply and let him take the list from her hand. Waiting for a response from him, she watched his eyes go over the list, look at her, and then look at the list again.  
  
"How about I do the grocery shopping?" He asked her as a smirk appeared on his face. She looked at him confusedly as he handed the list back to her. She looked over the list. Wondering what he was talking about.  
  
"Socks, Herbal Essence Shampoo, Bra's, size 32C. . ." She blushed as she read over the list and understood what he meant. Looking over the paper, she saw the smirk on his face increase. "Sorry." She pocketed the list and pulled a different list from off the fridge. "I've been living alone for a while."  
  
"I've noticed." He pocketed the list after checking its context. She glared at him for the comment. But knowing it to be very true. Before Heero had come to her apartment, you would never see a single piece of male clothing. Or anything men associated at all.  
  
"I'd better go with you on this shopping quest. Just to see that you don't try anything funny." She poked him in the arm and smiled when she saw him roll his eyes. He had certainly come a long way when it concerns his emotions. But he still seemed to be holding some of them back.  
  
"Come on. I'll drive." He grabbed a hold of his arm and began to pull him toward the door. Dragging him most of the way as she expected. Halfway to the car, he saw that he wasn't getting out of this, and walked of his own will to the passenger seat of the car. Helping himself from there.  
  
The drive was short and quiet. Aside from Sally flipping to a different radio station every five seconds. Much to his annoyance. Which he supposed was her point. They pulled up to a small grocery mart, and Heero had to admit it was nice to get out a little bit. Rather than being locked up in the house. Good thing he was a fast healer.  
  
"Some of this, some of that, some of the other thing. . ." Sally pushed the shopping cart along, grabbing things off the shelf and tossing them in the cart.  
  
After looking at the cart and looking at the list, Heero briefly wondered why she bothered writing the list in the first place. Getting the things on the list, he moved at a slightly slower pace when pulling things off the shelves.  
  
"Hey Heero, how about this for dinner tonight?" Sally tossed a package toward him and he caught it.. She saw the list she had given him in his other hand and gave a slight chuckle. She hadn't actually planned on going by the list.  
  
Heero looked at the package she had thrown at him. Looking at its ingredients, it was a foreign dish of some sort. He glanced at her and quirked an eye brow at her with a smirk. "You have a stronger stomach than I do." He tossed it in cart anyway.  
  
She grinned at him for what it was worth. Sarcasm was an interesting trait. Especially from Heero. Who before never had a sense of humor that she knew. "Lighten up Heero." She waved vaguely in his direction. Looking at the shelf next to her. "Want a candy bar?"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something only to have a candy bar stuffed into his mouth. With the wrapper still on it. He glared at her for what it was worth. So busy glaring that he had forgotten that the candy bar was still hanging out of his mouth. And causing Sally to start laughing.  
  
He dropped the glare to look at her with confusion when he suddenly realized what she was laughing at. Looking down at the candy bar still in his mouth. Taking it out, he looked about ready to beat her over the head with it. But a smirk still played his face. And Sally pushed the cart as fast as she could to the checkout line before he could catch her.  
  
The clerk ran the items through the register and gave her the amount of the cost. She dug through her purse and fumbled with her check book. When suddenly a hand came out from behind her and gave a card to the clerk.  
  
Sally froze as she felt Heero place a hand on her shoulder and lean toward her from behind so she couldn't see him. "I'll take care of it." He spoke into her ear. She didn't move. She wasn't used to having people in such proximity to her in a long time.  
  
Just as quickly as it happened, he withdrew. And she gave a small sigh of relief. Turning around to look at him, she watched him smirk at her and take the card back from the cashier. "Where did you get. . ." She cut herself off and shook her head. "Never mind. I don't even want to know. Although you may regret buying that Mexican dish."  
  
Heero loaded the bagged groceries back into the cart and prepared to push to the car. He paused momentarily at her comment and looked at her curiously before it clicked in his mind. He nodded to her in agreement and smirked while she just smiled at him. "Its going to be a gaseous night." 


End file.
